


【居北】活神仙(一发完)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses





	【居北】活神仙(一发完)【朱白】

凌晨两点，酒店房间。  
朱一龙和白宇，一个站在床边，一个躺在床上，默默地看着落地窗外的雨景抽烟。  
其实两人都有逐步戒烟的打算，平日里抽的卷烟已经换成了电子烟。可是，工作繁忙，这种快活似神仙的机会实在难得，朱一龙在楼下路过便利店的时候，便没忍住捎上一盒香烟。

白宇投篮似的把床上的一团团纸巾丢到垃圾篓，然后靠在床板上，抖着腿优哉游哉地看向了朱一龙。  
其实在窗外的光线映照下看朱一龙的侧面，会发现他的颧骨会更明显些，少了几分让他显得青春的肉感和饱满。但恰恰是少了这点稚嫩与精致，正吞云吐雾的他看上去比平日里更稳重了，散发着成熟男人的气息。

朱一龙望着窗外发呆，白宇也看他看得出神。一不留神，忘了自己抽的不是电子烟，烟烧到了手指头，烫了他一下。  
“嘶——”  
大男人盯着另一个大男人，盯到被烟烫手，有出息么？！太没出息了！  
一感到不好意思，想要掩饰，白宇就会嘴瓢。  
“哥哥，你看……雨夜、昏暗的灯光、一个男人面无表情地在床边抽烟，这画面总觉得有点像肾宝广告片啊……”  
说完这话白宇自己都不禁猫咪捂脸了。完了完了，他说龙哥不行，男人怎么能说不行，他龙哥要用泰拳揍他了。  
没想到，朱一龙只是给了他一个白眼，冲他说了句：“你能不能少说两句。”语毕，便吸了一口烟，掐掉，然后凑到他面前，堵住了他的嘴。一瞬间，他的口腔里都是薄荷爆珠的味道，闯进来的烟味和舌尖，都夺走了他的呼吸。  
朱一龙笑眯眯地看着呛到小咳的白宇：“这不就不像了么……”  
“…咳…”  
“再说了，我需不需要用肾宝，你还不清楚么？”

被子一掀，屁股一凉，白宇只觉大事不妙。

 

【END】


End file.
